


Rumor Has It

by thisgirlnani



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, don't read if you are pro-dany lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlnani/pseuds/thisgirlnani
Summary: The war has been won, but unsettling rumors surrounding Jon Snow, force Daenerys to confront some ugly truths.





	Rumor Has It

She’d heard it from Missandei first, who had curiously asked about it, with her fingers tangled within Daenerys’s silver curls, after a long day of meeting with dignitaries and emissaries.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Her words had come out sharper than intended. The subject of Jon Snow had made her irritable as of late. And Daenerys knew better than to listen to the meaningless gossip that servants entertained themselves with, especially if it involved either her or Jon.

Missandei smiled gently, unbothered by her mistress’s temper. “Warg,” she repeated, patiently. “Or _ñellyarlinio_ , your Grace. People with the ability to enter the minds of creatures.”

Though she grew up calling it by a different name, she _is_ familiar with those stories. Tales of men with the ability to fly through the skies, hunt through the woods, or whatever they desired to do, in a body that wasn’t their own, freed from the restraints of humanity.

“Jon isn’t one.” She dismissed. He’d never mentioned anything of the sort. But there was plenty about Jon Snow that he still held fiercely to himself, secrets he had yet to divulge, and perhaps this was one of them. She relented, “Tell me, what did the servant say?”

“Only that he had just meant to deliver a message to the king. When he entered his chambers, he saw the king laying on the bed with white eyes staring straight at the ceiling. He thought the king dead, until he saw the king, come too, suddenly. That was when the servant left the room, in a hurry.”

“Do you think he tells the truth?” Daenerys had asked plainly.

Missandei nodded, hesitantly. She would never be anything less than honest to her queen. “I don’t see why he would lie. It’s an oddly specific thing to make up, if he did. One has to wonder what he wargs into.” Her hands paused. “You don’t think he-“

She didn’t need to finish her sentence, Daenerys already knew what was on the tip of her tongue. A similar thought had occurred to her, but _no,_ she would know if he dared to slip into the mind of one of her children. That is no lie, she knows her children, and she knows Jon. If Jon _were_ a warg, he would do so, into his beloved wolf. She faintly remembered the white-furred beast, from when she’d visited Winterfell. The adoration in Jon’s eyes had been clear as day.

But the wolf was not in King’s Landing. The wolf was in Winterfell with Jon’s cousin-

Anger gripped Daenerys, clawing at her chest, in a tight vise.

_He wouldn’t_

* * *

 

She decides she must know for herself _._

It is a difficult task to get him alone, for when she wakes, it is always to an empty bed.

There is always a vapid excuse a servant gives her, delivered neatly with her breakfast.

_His highness has gone riding into town to meet with the commoners._

_His highness is sparring in the courtyard._

_His highness had to meet with the visiting Lords._

The pity in her servant’s eyes is enough to make her see red. But these recent rumors, that have been swirling around the castle hallways, like a thick fog, do more than anger her, _they frighten her._

Daenerys manages to corner him, when he returns from visiting the commoners. His boots are muddied, and there are smudges of dirt on his leather doublet. She finds herself already getting irritated, as she views his grey and white ensemble.

“Were my gifts not to your liking?” She greets him, coldly. “You’re a prince of House Targaryen. I had those clothes made especially for you.”

He sighs, tiredly. He is always so _tired_. There is a sad weariness in his grey eyes, that hasn’t gone away since the day they arrived in the South. “I didn’t want to get them dirty.” Jon replies, shortly, gesturing at the grime.

 _Liar_.

“I’ve heard whispers from among the servants.” She’ll be damned if she dances around the subject. “They say you’re a warg.”

Jon blinks. And then he nods. “Aye, through Ghost.” The confirmation, shatters her.

“Is it so terrible here?” The words come forth shaky, and quiet. She hates herself for sounding, this way, so _weak_.

“Dany-“He grimaces, “I’ve stayed here, as you wanted.”

“And what do you want?” She retorts. “To be up North? There’s nothing there for you.” Her voice raises, as her anger does. “Here you have a family, we are the last dragons! Winterfell sees you as a bastard, nothing more.” Dany spits out the words with all the vitriol she can muster, but the regret is immediate, once she sees how his face darkens.

“I’m tired, Dany.” He tries to move past, but she puts her hand against his chest, stopping him.

“Who must you see?” She asks, trembling with unbridled rage. God, she knows the answer, but she begs him to lie. To say something sweet to her, to make it all better, to maintain the illusion, for her sanity’s sake.

But, this is Jon, and he is weak in his honesty, unable to please her. His lips part, and he utters her name, eyes heavy with grief. “ _Sansa_.”

The scream comes deep from within her chest, frightening him. She lunges at him, clawing at his face, finding purchase on his skin. He doesn’t resist, he doesn’t fight her, and that angers her further, for his skin breaks too easily, underneath her nails. She wants a fight, she wants blood. _Fire and blood_. Something, he cannot give her.

“You are no dragon.” She seethes, panting harshly. He only stares back, bright, red welts streaking across his long, pale face. Those lovely, grey eyes, filled with disdain and utter sadness. It makes her sick to her stomach.

Jon grasps her wrists, tightly. “I never wanted to be one.”

“Then go,” She snarls. “I have no need of a dog.”

* * *

The next morning, as always, she wakes to an empty bed. But this time, he will not return. She knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! just a short gift i wrote for tanya, she gave me the prompt: dany finding out that jon is a warg + jonsa , and this is kind of what popped out of my brain. let me know if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
